meerkat_manor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Baddiel Whiskers
Baddiel(VWF049) was born into the Whiskers on August 18, 2002. Her mother was Flower and her father was Zaphod, they were the dominant pair at the time. Her litter-mates were Stato(VWM050) and Skinner(VWF051). She and her two siblings were the very first surviving litter Flower ever gave birth to in the Whiskers group. Skinner was sadly Last Seen on the 22nd of February, 2003. But Baddiel and Stato survived to adulthood. As Baddiel matured, she became a prime babysitter for her family, alongside her younger sister Mozart. Baddiel mated with a roving male and became pregnant for the first time on 19th January 2004. Flower was also pregnant gave birth in February 2004, to five pups. Baddiel gave birth to her own first litter on March 9, 2004. The litter included De La Soul, Arrested Development, Flava Flav, and Bad Boy Bubby. Luckily, the litter was not killed by Flower and survived. In August 2004, Baddiel faced the same situation: she and her mother were simultaneously pregnant. This time, Flower became more and more aggressive towards her daughters, especially Baddiel. Flower gave birth in September 2004, but Baddiel made no move to kill the pups. On October 10, 2004, Baddiel gave birth to her second litter which consisted of Maladoy, Jogu, and VWM082. They were fathered by JD, a rover from the Lazuli. Around that time, Mozart also gave birth to some pups. But Flower spared them all. The huge number of pups brought about a parasite infestation. Because of this, Baddiel's uncle Yossarian initiated a burrow move. During the move one of Mozart's pups were abandoned. All of Baddiel's pups survived the move. Not long afterwards they went foraging for the first time. Sadly, in November 2004, Baddiels pup VWM082 disappeared. That same month Baddiel was evicted from the group and was not allowed to return. In January 2005 the Whiskers suffered a group split. Super Furry Animal took charge of the larger half while Flower led the smaller half. Baddiel joined the splinter group and took dominance from Super Furry Animal easily, being larger and older. She was then collared. However, within that month the Whiskers reunited. Baddiel challenged Flower to dominance and won, evicting her mother and becoming the dominant female of the Whiskers. Dominant Female Baddiel then became the Whsikers' dominant female. Her father Zaphod, and her uncle left the mob to join Flower, leaving dominant male position open. On January 22, 2005, a Lazuli rover, Bobby joined the mob. He became Baddiel's mate and the dominant male. Baddiel became pregnant in February 2005. She soon gave birth to her third litter on April 1, 2005. The litter consisted of Ariel (VWF089) and Ariana(VWF090). Unlike her mother would do, Baddiel did not evict any females. Baddiel then fell pregnant again and gave birth to Rowan(VWM091), Catip (VWF092), and Crackle(VWM093) on June 26, 2005. However, Baddiel evicted her sisters, Mozart and Super Furry Animal, and her daughter De La Soul in early June. However, she soon allowed them back in the group. The Whiskers split in late September of 2005 but Baddiel managed to reunite them. Sadly, her son Crackle disappeared. Baddiel fell pregnant again in October and evicted Mozart and Kinkajou. She gave birth to her fifth litter, Miles(VWM093), Baker(VWM094), and Dante on November 5, 2005. In December, Kinkajou was pregnant and have birth. However, the Vivian killed the litter. Sadly, Baddiel's son Maladoy died in the fight. In January of 2006, both Baddiel and Mozart were pregnant. Baddiel evicted Mozart, Super Furry Animal, and De La Soul. Later, Baddiel's two eldest sons and her brother Stato left the mob. Baddiel gave birth but her litter was stillborn. Mozart gave birth to three pups in February 2006 but Baddiel allowed them to live. In March 2006 Baddiel and Armanita Ditch were pregnant. Baddiel evicted Armanita, who lost her litter. Baddiel have birth to her sixth litter on April 21, 2006. The litter consisted of Ninja(VWF105), Thor(VWM106), and Loki (VWM107). In June of 2006, Baddiel became pregnant again and evicted Mozart, De La Soul, Kinkajou, Super Furry Animal, Monkulus, and Armantia Ditch. The six meerkats never rejoined and formed the successful Starsky Mob. Baddiel gave birth to her seventh litter on July 16, 2006, to Juno (VWM108) and Wiley Kat (VWF109). Baddiel gave birth again on October 1, 2006 to VWM110 and VWF111. Sadly, the two pups did not survive long. During December of 2006, the Whsikers split. Baddiel led one half while her half sister Rocket Dog, led the other. The Whiskers reunited in January of 2007 and Rocket Dog gave Baddiel dominance. Baddiel adopted a Young Ones pup, Axel, into the mob. In January of 2007, Baddiel, Ariel, Hawkeye, and Cruise were all pregnant. However, Baddiel did not evict any of the females. Baddiel gave birth to her ninth litter, consisting a single pup named Comet(VWM112) on February 5, 2007. Ariel gave birth to Rufus(VWM113) and Hazel(VWF114), while Hawkeye have birth to Flo(VWF115), Swift(VWF116), and Bruno (VWM116) on February 8, 2007. Cruise aborted her litter. None of the females tried to kill the pups. In March of 2007, Ariel, Cruise, Flo, Rocket Dog, Mitch, Logan, and Jogu were separated from the mob. They soon formed the Aztecs Mob when they met up with three Zappa meerkats. Sadly, Baddiel's mate Bobby died of a snake bite on March 26, 2007. Thankfully, Baddiel was pregnant but was left without a dominant male. Baddiel gave birth to her tenth litter, consisting of Misty(VWF117), Nugget(VWM118), and Beaker(VWF119) on April 20, 2007. Baddiel did not evict any of the females. Baddiel's brother Machu Pichu started to act as the dominant male of the Whiskers. Tina Sparkle and Finn were pregnant in August 2007 but Baddiel did not evict them. Finn aborted her litter while Tina Sparkle gave birth to Sabota(VWM120), Oriole(VWF121), and Marico(VWM122) on September 18, 2007. Sadly, Baddiel was Predated on October 10, 2007. She was five years old and had led the Whiskers for two and a half years. Baddiel's daughter Ariana became the Whiskers' four year term leader who managed to produce the Whiskers to a large size. Currently, Baddiel's granddaughter Ruby is the dominant female of the Whiskers. Category:Whiskers InMeerkatst Category:Dominant Females Category:Dominant Meerkats